Aftermath
by C2Death
Summary: Harry is now an adult working in the Ministry. Voldemort is dead but there is a new Dark Lord taking over...
1. Chapter 1: New Differences

Note: This is a story of what happens after Voldemort is finally killed. But it doesn't end at Voldemort because there's a new Dark Lord...Lord Samedi...The God of Death and Destruction...  
  
Chapter 1: The way it was and is  
  
Harry awoke with a start, not from the scar on his forehead that made him famous, but because someone was calling to him. He turned around to see William, his son, trying to wake him up. He was the spitting image of Harry. He had unruly hair, dazzling green eyes and had a thirst for excitement.  
  
Harry had been married to Virginia Weasley for twelve years and loved her with all the goodness that he had in his heart. He remembered that night twelve years ago when he had vanquished Voldemort once and for all with the help of the Order of the Phoenix. His followers, the Death Eaters, were disbanded and placed in Azkaban prison. However, more trouble was to come.  
  
Rumors spread throughout the wizarding world that there was another Dark Lord in it's midst. A mysterious Transylvanian wizard had taken control of the country's power and was bent on world domination. Harry, together with the Ministry, now under Ron Weasley, the new Minister of Magic, and the Order were working together to try and prevent the Lord's plans from taking place.  
  
Just like Voldemort, the mysterious lord managed to gain supporters quickly and began a scuffle that had erupted into a full-scale war in Transylvania. Thousands lay dead and the economy was in shambles. The parliament was ousted by force and was taken over by the Lord's henchmen, the Anubis sect.  
  
Harry worked in the Department of International Relations, which was set up after the downfall of Voldemort so as to bring the countries of the world closer. It now seemed that it would be essential to get through the imminent dark times that were ahead.  
  
Harry asked his son what the matter was and was told that Ron was in the kitchen waiting for him. Harry then quickly got out of bed and went to shower before heading down to meet Ron.  
  
Ron, ever the hungry one, was seated at the table and was tucking into a plate of Virginia's special recipe pancakes. 'Good morning Virginia, Minister.' Harry smirked. Ron looked up at Harry and returned the smirk. Harry had been teasing Ron ever since he had gotten the job but Ron didn't think anything about it as he too thought that it was funny. Ron was married to Hermione, who taught Transfiguration at Hogwarts.  
  
'Harry, we've got a problem. We sent two negotiators over to Transylvania so as to negotiate with Lord Samedi and ask for a truce. He refused and sent them back.' Ron said with a mouthful of pancakes. Virginia giggled. 'What's wrong with that?' asked Harry who was listening intently.  
  
'He sent their remains back in matchboxes.' Muttered Ron darkly.  
  
Harry was horrified at that. It seemed that this Dark Lord was beginning to look even worse than Voldemort was. Harry shelved his thoughts and returned to the conversation.  
  
'So, what are you going to do now?' he asked.  
  
'Nothing, nothing at all.'  
  
'Nothing?'  
  
'Absolutely nothing. It's too dangerous and I don't want to risk the lives of anyone else. You do know that he'll eventually attack, don't you?' Ron said.  
  
Harry nodded. ' We need to get our forces in place just in case he strikes. Have your agents reported back with any word about his activities?' he said.  
  
'They say that he's building up forces so as to take over. Not just any forces. Dementors, werewolves, vampires, giants, trolls and even dragons.' said Ron in a whisper.  
  
'Oh god, we better get ready or we'll be in for a very rude awakening.' Harry remarked.  
  
Ron nodded and stood up. 'Must be on my way, see you later Harry. Take care Gin. Oh and ya'll are invited over for dinner at our place. Bring Will along.' Ron said before disapparating.  
  
Harry went up to get his stuff before leaving for the office. After planting a quick kiss on Ginny's cheek, he disapparated to the office.  
  
When he got there, he was surprised to see Draco Malfoy in his office. Harry and Draco finally laid aside their differences and became close friends and colleagues. Harry thought that the reason why Draco and he finally became friends was because his father had been killed during the battle with Voldemort and Draco was finally free from his father's tyrannical rule.  
  
'Hey Draco, what's up?' Harry said to the wizard in front of him.  
  
'We got a problem, the Aurors reported a break-out at Azkaban and the you know what escaped.' Draco said in an apprehensive voice.  
  
'Oh no, do you know where they went?' he asked Draco.  
  
Draco nodded. 'They went to him.'  
  
'We better inform the ministry about this because you know that this is not going to be good. How did it happen anyway?' asked Harry.  
  
'Apparently, there was a guard working at Azkaban that was part of the Anubis sect. He laid the Imperious curse on the guards before releasing the prisoners and escorting them to him.' explained Draco.  
  
'Tell Ron immediately and tell me what his decision is. Tell him not to let this leak out or there'll be an uproar.' Harry said.  
  
Draco nodded and disappeared. Harry knew that it was impossible to keep news of this magnitude away from the press for more than a few days. He didn't want another taste of Fudge getting criticized after he kept the news of Voldemort's return away from the press for over a year.  
  
Harry spent the rest of the day doing a few things before heading back home. It had indeed been an interesting yet stressful day for him and all he needed was his family and his bed.  
  
He apparated home and went to take a bath before having some dinner with Virginia and Will before going up to sleep.  
  
That night, he had a nightmare that he wasn't soon to forget.  
  
He was walking along a dark corridor that was illuminated by torches that had red flames in them. There were voices in the distance and he was determined to find out who resided in the distance. He walked faster and finally reached a black oak door. It was partially closed and a sliver of light filtered through the gap. He was careful not to touch the door and listened intently to the conversation. He was shocked to hear Lucius Malfoy's voice.  
  
'Master, we thank you for breaking us out of that hell hole. We crave to know what your plans are.' Lucius Malfoy was heard saying. 'In due time, my friend. You will play a big part in the upcoming battle against those fools and will be able to exact your revenge against them.' A high, cold voice was heard to say.  
  
Harry was about to back away from the door when it suddenly flung open with a ferocity that he was thrown back.  
  
'Well, well, well. What do we have here.' Lucius said wickedly.  
  
Harry screamed and he knew no more...  
  
Author's Note: Even though I said Lucius was dead, it's a dream and anything is possible so there is no mistake. Read and review and tell me what you think. Cheers! 


	2. Chapter 2: Unwanted Pessimism

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter. It is the property of J.K Rowling. I only own the plot and the computer that wrote the story. Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: Unwanted Pessimism  
  
'Harry! Harry! Wake up! It's only a nightmare!' said the comforting voice of Ginny Weasley, who tried to wake Harry up. Harry was thrashing around like a madman from the nightmare and he finally awoke from it.  
  
'He was there, Gin, Lucius was there.' Harry gasped.  
  
'That's impossible, Harry, Lucius is dead, he's been dead for twelve years and you know it. He died that night Voldemort was defeated, remember?' said a desperate yet confused Ginny. Harry had been having nightmares like this for over a fortnight and it coincided with the Dark Lord's ascension to power.  
  
'I know, but why was he there? He was speaking to him about some plans to attack. He told Lucius that he had a part to play in the upcoming battle. But since Lucius is dead, could he mean Draco?' asked an apprehensive Harry.  
  
'Draco's on our side, remember? He loathed his father extremely. His father was the cause of Draco's insecurity and now that Lucius is gone, Draco has nothing to fear.'  
  
'But that doesn't mean that he can't be used without his knowledge.' Harry said darkly.  
  
'You mean the Imperius Curse? Oh no, you better inform Draco about this.'  
  
'Yeah, I'll do it first thing tomorrow morning. You better get back to sleep. You've got a full day ahead of you.' Harry said.  
  
It was times like this that Ginny was glad that she had married Harry. 'You too, you've got work tomorrow and you need your rest.' she said to him.  
  
He nodded and then went back to sleep, thankful that there were no more nightmares for that night.  
  
The next day, he woke up at the crack of dawn and without disturbing Ginny, who was still asleep; he got ready for work and left.  
  
When he arrived there, he did some work while he waited for Draco to arrive. Knowing that Draco always was one of the first few to arrive at the office, he didn't have to wait long.  
  
Harry took Draco aside and told him about the previous night's nightmare. Judging by the apprehensive look on Draco's face, he too felt that it was something to worry about.  
  
'But it can't be, he's been dead for so long. It's impossible.' Draco said.  
  
'I know that Draco, but from what I heard in the dream, there is reason to worry. Samedi said that your father would have a role to play in the battle. But your father is dead and so could he mean that he's referring to you? You are the last Malfoy left, you know.' Harry explained.  
  
Draco, who was still a bachelor after all this time, nodded glumly. 'Yeah, but what does he want from me? I'm not like my father.' Draco shuddered at that thought. 'I'm different from him and you know I'll never work for the dark side.'  
  
'We all know that, Draco, but what if he uses force? Or the Imperius Curse?' Harry said.  
  
Draco remained silent for a moment before answering. 'I never thought of that, but is there a way to prevent that from happening?  
  
'Yes, the Fidelius Charm. But you'll need to be willing to go through it.'  
  
'I'm ready and willing.'  
  
'Alright then, hold out your hand.'  
  
Draco stretched out his hand and Harry placed a golden disc on Draco's outstretched palm. He then placed his own hand on top of Draco's and muttered 'Fidelio'. A golden light was then seen emanating from their hands. Then the light turned blue before disappearing.  
  
'It's done, you'll be safe from him under the charm and only I know where you are and will be at all times. However, to be able to converse with you, I will set up a Connection Charm between you and me. Give me your hand again.'  
  
Draco did so and Harry took out his wand. He then tapped Draco's palm and muttered 'Converso'. A flash of bright white light emanated in the room for a few seconds before disappearing.  
  
'Can you hear me' Harry said mentally.  
  
'Yeah, woah, this is wicked.' Draco said with a broad smile.  
  
Harry returned the smile and told Draco that if he ever needed help, he knew how to reach Harry.  
  
'Good luck and take care of yourself.' Harry said.  
  
Draco nodded and with a crack, he disapparated.  
  
Harry sighed and sat down. He then got back to his work. The time flew and before he knew it, it was past midnight. He packed up all his stuff and was about to leave when he heard voices.  
  
It couldn't have been his colleagues as they had all left much earlier and so Harry deduced that there were intruders in the building. He took out his wand for protection and also removed his invisibility cloak from his desk drawer. He then wore it and snuck out of his office.  
  
He crept like a wraith through the darkened office towards the source of the voices. As he got closer, his blood began to boil as he recognized the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. He knew at once that they were after Draco and thanked his lucky stars that he wasn't there anymore.  
  
Harry decided to protect himself from spells in the event that his presence was compromised and so he decided to use the Shield Charm. 'Protego' he whispered and immediately felt the warmth of the charm surrounding him.  
  
He sneaked closer to where they were and then contemplated his next move. However, Bellatrix, who had sharp senses, felt the presence of someone else in the room and she quickly informed the others.  
  
Harry was becoming apprehensive as the Death Eaters snooped around for the intruder. He had several close calls but thankfully none had found him. However, his luck was beginning to run out.  
  
As it was pitch dark in the office, it was hard for him to navigate around the office and kept on bumping into things. Suddenly, he bumped into someone and fell to the floor. Then he felt someone wrenching the cloak off him and he stared at the scarred face of Rookwood.  
  
'Well, well, well, what do we have here? Harry Potter!' he said in a triumphant voice. 'Bellatrix! Guess who our little intruder was? Harry Potter!'  
  
Bellatrix looked at Harry through her heavy lidded eyes and shrieked with laughter. 'I've always wanted to be the one to kill you, Potter, but I never had the chance. By doing so now, I will fulfill Lords Voldemort and Samedi's request and I will be honored among the ranks of the Death Eaters.'  
  
This was followed by another shriek of laughter, but now the others were laughing too. Bellatrix then took out her wand and pointed it at Harry. 'Goodbye, Potter. Say Hi to your parents for me' she said menacingly. Harry closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable to happen. But it never came.  
  
'Stupefy!' shouted twenty voices and the Death Eaters crumpled to the ground. Harry opened his eyes and saw Dumbledore and a group of Aurors standing in front of him. Dumbledore helped Harry to his feet and smiled at him.  
  
'How did you know?' asked Harry, who was curious.  
  
'We've been monitoring their movements and knew that they were going after Draco Malfoy.' Dumbledore said. 'Where is Draco anyway?'  
  
'I can't tell. He's under the Fidelius Charm.'  
  
'Ah, and I believe that it was you who persuaded him to do so?'  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
'I also placed a charm so that I can speak to him whenever I need to.'  
  
Dumbledore smiled again.  
  
'That should be useful in the future, but for now, I suggest that we be on our way. Ginny is waiting for you at Hogwarts.'  
  
Harry was bewildered. 'We're going back to Hogwarts? Why?'  
  
'You'll know soon enough, Harry, all I ask now is for a little patience. Now, I'll meet you there.'  
  
And with that, Dumbledore disapparated with a crack and was quickly followed by Harry. Something was afoot and Harry wanted to know what it was.  
  
Author's Note: Next chapter: Hogwarts. Read and review and I just may write more... 


End file.
